Hakuou Sweet School Life
by zhaie.yuemn
Summary: Fanfiction from the otome game Hakuouki Sweet School Life by Idea Factory with 4 more characters. Chizuru Yukimura a simple girl with simple dreams entered an all boys school just turned co-ed. With new acquaintances and friends she will begin her days in Hakuou with new and fresh experience !


Chapter 1: Chizuru

It was Chizuru's supposed to be first day for this semester at Hakuou but she was late. So late because she had to wake up her childhood friend Heisuke who was up til morning playing video games. They got in with the help of Souji Okita, their senpai by going up the fence at the backyard of the school. It was forbidden to do that but they have no other options but to go with her senpai's idea since her brother, Kaoru Nagumo, who was part of the council closed the gates on them.  
>She was so tired and it was still so early in the morning.<br>"Good Morning, Chizuru-san." Kosuzu greeted.  
>It was their homeroom and supposed to be first class for the day but the teachers were summoned so they were asked to stay at their rooms. "Good Morning, Kosuzu." Chizuru greeted back.<br>"You looked tired, do you want something sweet?" She opened a bag of cookies.  
>"Oh did you make these?"<br>Kosuzu blushed. "Yes..."  
>"Wow That's very nice!" She took a cookie offered by her friend to her. Kosuzu was the younger sister by her friend, Sen who transfered in the school to be with her and currently at the upper class. Both sisters were very nice despite the fact that they came from a rich family.<br>On the other hand, Chizuru's parents were dead and the one taking care of her was her uncle, while her twin brother was taken by their family relative. They also have a very awkward relationship. Though she wished to be a little closer to her brother.  
>She and Kosuzu chatted until one of their teachers, Hijikata Toshirou, arrived and started the class.<br>She stared at her teacher as they begin the class. She had never seen such an attractive teacher in her life, enough to make her pause for minutes and stare at his presence.  
>She went back to reality, shook her head and took noted.<br>Will this ordinary days come to an end? Will there be something new? Chizuru could only imagine.

It was break time and Chizuru was on her way to the library to return the books she borrowed through the semestral break. She saw Yamazaki on one of the selves busy reading something. She did not bother him and went on the counter to return the books. She also saw Hijikata-sensei reading along with a pile of books. He seems to be so engrossed with what he was doing. He seems to notice her and looked at her direction. She was surprised and bow a little to show respect. Hijikata smiled. Chizuru felt something in her chest and went out of the library.

As she walked back towards her classroom, she saw Hajime and her brother, Kaoru, doing rounds. Kaoru seems to notice her but looked away. Saito is busy talking to a student who seems to violate something. She turned left and enter the classroom when...

"Chizuru-chan~~"  
>Surprised she turned around and looked who it was, "Okita-senpai."<br>"Where have you been?"  
>"Yo Chizuru!" greeted Heisuke who was with Okita.<br>"I returned some books to the library." she answered.  
>"Let's eat, Chizuru, I'm hungry~"<br>"Ah. Hai." Chizuru nodded.

The three of them went to the rooftop to eat. The two guys were a little rowdy but she had fun eating with them. Okita suggested for them cut class and stay a little bit more at the rooftop but Chizuru refused so the two didn't have a choice but to agree. Okita remained though to sleep.

Classes are done and Chizuru will just go home straight since she didn't enter any club. The school didn't required her to enter any club since the day she entered, she was the only girl so she was excused. She walked outside and saw the other students running on the field and other club members around. It was not like this before. Now, there are plenty of female students who transfered so she feel more comfortable and at ease.

With a deep breath and exhaled, she went on her way. "Tomorrow and the next day will surely be a better day." She smiled.


End file.
